


L’abbraccio del Witcher

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo bianco [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jaskier è molto legato a Geralt.Scritta per l’iniziativa di WW.Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1085902071500773/permalink/2735898746501089/
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lupo bianco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678786
Kudos: 1





	L’abbraccio del Witcher

L’abbraccio del Witcher

Jaskier avvolse le braccia intorno al Witcher, stringendolo al proprio petto.

“Pe-pensavo… Insomma… Io…” gemette.

Affondò il viso nei capelli argentei del Witcher, chiudendo gli occhi che gli bruciavano per le lacrime.

Geralt fece una smorfia e a fatica lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Credevo tu avessi più fiducia nella mia ‘leggenda’” disse secco. Al collo aveva il ciondolo in argento che rappresentava il lupo.

“Non è mancanza di fiducia. Io… Tu non capisci quanto ci tengo a te” gemette il bardo. Il suo corpo era molto meno massiccio di quello muscoloso del Witcher.

Geralt gli rispose: “Non me ne vado così facilmente”.

[103].


End file.
